Promessa cumprida
by oOoCris-chanoOo
Summary: Um ataque inesperado. E a maior prova de amor que Sakura pode dar...  Presente para Dai-cham e Kashiri-chan!


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence à Hinata, Sasuke pertence à Sakura, Neji pertence à Tenten, Itachi e Kakashi **ME** pertencem e o resto do elenco que se vire... u.u _

Essa fic vai de presente pra duas pessoinhas especiais!

Dai-cham, minha priminha que eu ADORO e que, assim como eu AMA/BABALITROS/IDOLATRA o casal SasuSaku!

A outra pessoinha especial é a Kashiri-chan que eu tive o prazer de conhecer através desse site!

Espero que gostem meninas! n.n

Enjoy!

_**...::oOo::...**_

_**Promessa Cumprida **_

_**...::oOo::...**_

Oi sou eu Haruno Sakura, venho trabalhando dobrado desde o último ataque que a Aldeia da Folha sofreu. Pain deixou um grande estrago aqui, mas todos nós estamos mais unidos do que nunca para reerguer nossa amada vila.

Tá certo que estamos muito vulneráveis a ataques de outras aldeias, mas creio que eles não o farão, pois cada vez que nossa aldeia sai vitoriosa de um ataque, a fama de seus ninjas se espalha e mesmo que, assim o fizessem, nossos aliados da Aldeia da Areia não hesitariam em ajudar, ainda mais agora que a irmã do Kasekage está de "rolo" com uns dos mais fortes Shinobis da aldeia da folha. – Shikamaru.

Estou no hospital, fiquei até mais tarde com minha mestra Tsunade-shishou, ela ainda está em coma. Fico conversando muito com ela, apesar dela não poder me responder fico muito aliviada em saber que a qualquer hora ela pode acordar e pedir seu sakê ou gritar por Shizune, rs...

Outras pessoas que não saem daqui são Shizune e Naruto. Acho até que, quando ela acordar vai nos dar uma bela bronca por isso.

Já é quase de madrugada, mas havia uma grande movimentação lá fora, resolvi sair pra ver o que era e assim que coloquei meus pés pra fora do hospital uma senhora gritava a todos que a vila estava sendo atacada.

"_-Não pode ser! Ainda não nos recuperamos do último ataque..."._

Vi Hinata correndo na direção oposta a multidão. Gritei seu nome e ela veio até mim.

-O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntei.

-Estão atacando a vila... – respondeu mais triste e decepcionada, parecia que não queria que eu soubesse daquilo.

-Por quem? – ela ficou calada, segurei em seus ombros e mais uma vez perguntei – Hinata-chan, por quem estamos sendo atacados?

Ela me olhou nos olhos, senti que perdeu a coragem de falar olhando em meus olhos e voltando a olhar o chão, me respondeu.

-Sa-Sasuke-san.

Aquele nome me trouxe muitas lembranças, algumas muito boas e outras dolorosas, perdi a força deixei meus braços caírem, lágrimas afloravam de meus olhos e como se eu entrasse em transe, perdi os sentidos, não ouvia, não enxergava, não sentia nada naquele momento a não ser medo. Ouvi Hinata me chamando, ela estava assustada, suas mãos estavam segurando meu rosto, percebi que eu estava de joelhos. Quando foi que cai? Não tinha nem mesmo percebido, senti meu rosto molhado, parecia que havia chorado por horas. Levantei-me, sequei minhas lágrimas e tentei tranquilizar Hinata.

-Está tudo bem – eu disse. Minha voz ainda estava embargada pelo choro.

-Você me assustou... Quase te levei pra dentro do hospital, você ficou em choque.

-Me desculpe, não tive a intenção de te assustar, mas, onde ele está? – perguntei, ela não queria me responder, olhei em seus olhos e disse:

-Tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem – ela pareceu acreditar e respondeu.

-No monte Hokage, Na-Naruto-kun já está lá lutando.

A dor em seus olhos era evidente quando ela me disse essa última parte. Ela temia que ele morresse, não seria justo que isso acontecesse logo agora que os dois estavam se dando bem, desde que ela se declarara para Naruto na última batalha, tudo que pude fazer foi abraçá-la na esperança de reconfortá-la.

_**...::oOo::...**_

Depois de despedir-me de Hinata e convencê-la a não ir ao encontro de Naruto, fui em direção ao monte Hokage. Quando cheguei lá, tive uma grande surpresa, Sasuke e Naruto não estavam lutando um contra o outro. Estavam atacando um mesmo inimigo. O outro homem possuía o Sharingan em um dos olhos e no outro era possível ver também o Rinnegan.

Naruto foi atingido e jogado para longe, mal pude ver aquele homem desaparecendo e reaparecendo muito próximo de Sasuke e não contive um grito.

-Sasuke-kun... Cuidado!

Ele olhou em minha direção, acho que não tinha percebido minha presença. Mas felizmente ele acabou desviando do ataque.

Corri para perto de Naruto. Parecia que ele estava ferido. Curei-o rapidamente e logo ele voltou a lutar. Os olhos de Sasuke demonstravam raiva e frustração. Eu ainda não sabia exatamente o que o levou a proteger Konoha e se rebelar contra aquele homem. Até onde eu sabia, ele tinha entrado para Akatsuki, seu próprio manto mostrava isso. Fui tirada de meus devaneios pela voz fria de Sasuke.

-Você não terá o que quer Madara!

-Sasuke, é realmente uma pena que você tenha acordado pra realidade logo agora, deveria ter destruído de uma vez essa vila maldita.

-Meu pai, meu irmão, minha mãe, MEU CLÃ MORREU PRA SALVAR KONOHA! – Não percebi o que tinha acontecido, só vi Sasuke avançando contra Madara. Naruto já estava pronto para atacá-lo também, mas foi interrompido por Sasuke.

-Não Naruto! A vila está sendo atacada, vão salvar a vila, eu fico aqui.

Naquele momento, pude notar que aquela seria a verdadeira vingança de Sasuke e percebi que Naruto também notara, pois concordou imediatamente com a ordem de Sasuke, só que eu não pude fazer o mesmo, lembrei-me do dia em que ele foi embora e eu havia prometido a ele que o ajudaria em sua vingança e também senti que se eu não ficasse ali com ele, seria a última vez que estaríamos juntos, eu não aguentaria perdê-lo outra vez, nesse momento, pude ver que o que eu sentia por ele não estava igual ao de anos atrás, estava maior. Se ele morresse ali, um enorme buraco se abriria em meu peito. E dessa vez, não haveria a esperança de vê-lo novamente.

Se ele morresse, de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu morreria junto, pois se eu vivi até agora sem ele, foi porque eu tinha certeza lá no fundo de meu coração, que ele voltaria para vila, para seus amigos. Ele voltaria pra mim.

-Vai você Naruto, eu vou ficar aqui e ajudar o Sasuke-kun – nenhum dos dois discutiu.

Naruto desapareceu no horizonte, para salvar Konoha mais uma vez, mas a verdadeira batalha iria começar agora, entre Sasuke, Madara e eu.

Recomeçou a luta, Sasuke estava muito forte, seu Sharingan estava diferente, ele estava mais veloz e seu chakra monstruoso. Madara pareceu não se abalar, resolvi atacar no mesmo instante que Sasuke, de repente me vi em outro lugar. O local tinha um cheiro forte de sangue, chegava a ser podre, o chão estava pegajoso e uma densa névoa atrapalhava minha visão, estava difícil respirar, meu corpo pesava, não conseguia me mexer, vi Madara se aproximando, certamente iria me atacar, mas antes de ele chegar até mim, estava de volta à realidade.

-Sakura, não posso te proteger toda vez que ele usar genjutsu, você tem que ficar mais atenta.

Incomodou-me o fato de ele não confiar nas minhas habilidades, mesmo agora que eu estava mais forte, mas a felicidade que senti foi maior, porque reconhecia aquele Sasuke que sempre me protegia de tudo.

A luta não estava muito equilibrada, Sasuke e eu estávamos muito cansados e feridos, Madara estava levando vantagem, foi aí que percebi, eu estava sendo um peso para Sasuke, não haveria outra maneira, se eu quisesse ajudá-lo teria que contar com meus sentidos, exceto um, a visão.

Lembrei-me da luta que Kakashi-sensei travou com Zabuza no País da Névoa. Zabuza havia dito que o Sharingan era inútil se o seu adversário não estiver olhando para ele. Esse era meu trunfo, mas como eu não uso o mesmo tipo de jutsu de Zabuza, teria que apelar para uma medida extrema.

E enquanto Sasuke ainda lutava com ele, peguei minha bandana, coloquei-a sobre os olhos, eu sabia que só isso não funcionaria, pois Madara mostrou ser um adversário muito poderoso e usando minhas habilidades médicas, me deixei cega, minha audição estava muito apurada, o treinamento que Tsunade me deu ajudou bastante para desenvolver meus sentidos já aguçados pelo treinamento que recebi na academia ninja.

Houve uma breve pausa na luta, acho que eles acabaram percebendo o que eu tinha feito, escutei uma risada de triunfo vinda de Madara, era quase como enxergar, parecia que eu não estava cega, eu praticamente o via correndo em minha direção, desviei facilmente de seu ataque, queria poder ter visto sua cara de desapontamento, como não podia, ainda assim fiquei satisfeita.

Finalmente, a luta parecia estar equilibrada, mas também não estava fácil. Madara não deixava muitas aberturas para imobilizá-lo ou matá-lo – o que era mais difícil – precisava de um momento só com ele, indefeso, deixei-me vulnerável a um ataque, percebi sua fúria vindo em minha direção, eu estava com uma kunai na mão. Ouvi os ruídos do Chidori. Sasuke já devia estar com o Chidori preparado. Deixei-me ser atingida pelo ataque de Madara e com toda a minha força bruta, abracei-o, a fim de deixá-lo incapaz de se soltar, então gritei a Sasuke:

-Sasuke-kun, essa é sua única chance, mate-o!

-Não! Você será atingida também.

-Não se esqueça de que eu sou uma médica-nin, eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe Sasuke-kun... – Era um blefe, eu sabia, mas não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar. Eu quase não tinha chakra e Sasuke também já estava se esgotando.

Mesmo sentindo muita dor, tentei sorrir, para ver se o deixava mais tranquilo, senti seu chakra se concentrando e segundos depois, senti um leve choque em meu coração, não consegui mais sentir nenhum indício de vida no corpo de Madara, perdi minhas forças, deixei o corpo dele cair de meus braços, segundos depois, não consegui controlar minhas pernas, que fraquejaram e cederam logo depois levando meu corpo ao o chão também.

Escutei vários passos vindos em nossa direção, temi que Naruto e os outros não tivessem conseguido impedir a invasão, e se isso tivesse acontecido, eu não poderia ajudar Sasuke, e tinha certeza que ele não aguentaria muito, pois já estava muito ferido e cansado.

-Sakura-san, o que aconteceu?

Reconheci a voz. Lee... Sempre preocupado comigo. Alguém passou os braços ao redor dos meus ombros, como se estivesse me acalentando, seu corpo estava quente, me deu um grande alívio, pois parou um pouco com a dor, algo quente molhou meu rosto, senti um gosto salgado quando parte do líquido escorreu para minha boca – lágrimas – deduzi. Imaginei ser o próprio Lee, ou Naruto ou até mesmo Hinata.

Seu coração batia forte e rápido, tentei compará-lo aos batimentos do meu, o meu estava fraco, quase sem vida, queria que batesse como aquele coração, que estava bem perto de mim, foi quando escutei um suave sussurro em meu ouvido.

-Me desculpe...

Nesse momento mais lágrimas caíram em meu rosto, Sasuke havia me abraçado, estava chorando e era por mim, minha alegria foi enorme, senti uma ardência em meus olhos e logo percebi que também estava chorando, consegui forças para erguer minha mão até a altura de seu rosto, tentei enxergar com o toque. Seu bonito rosto estava franzido em dor...

-Eu vou ficar bem... – minha voz saiu mais fraca do que eu queria quase um sussurro, consegui mais força para passar o braço ao redor de seu pescoço, não queria sair daquele abraço, queria permanecer daquele jeito para sempre. Sasuke afastou meu corpo do seu e logo depois passou uma das mãos em meu rosto, tirando o bandana que cobria meus olhos, secando minhas lágrimas, senti seu rosto se aproximando do meu, seus lábios tocaram os meus num leve roçar que logo depois foi se aprofundando, foi meu primeiro beijo, e apesar de não ter experiência no assunto, aquele beijo foi incrível, Sasuke era doce, mas feroz, correspondi da mesma maneira – ou assim tentei – . Foi um beijo rápido e logo depois ele encostou seu rosto no meu, queria poder ver seu rosto de novo, somente naquele momento, ver seus olhos negros e enigmáticos, nada poderia estragar aquele momento.

Uma forte dor se abateu sobre meu peito, soltei um gemido involuntário, fazendo com que Sasuke me apertasse mais forte em seu abraço. Não ficaria muito tempo viva, senti o gosto metálico de sangue e logo depois senti aquele líquido quente escorrendo pelo canto da minha boca, não tinha mais chakra para me curar, a única coisa que restava a fazer era esperar meu tempo acabar. Para mim seria mais uma injustiça, pois logo agora que eu sabia que Sasuke ficaria comigo, que ele se importava comigo, que gostava de mim, teríamos que nos separar, de novo as lágrimas vieram a meus olhos e mais uma vez aquela mesma dor em meu peito se fez presente, fazendo com que eu segurasse – ou pelo menos tentasse segurar – um grito preso na garganta, saindo assim mais um gemido de agonia e dor. Sasuke percebera o que estava acontecendo comigo, pois me abraçou mais forte e com certo desespero na voz me disse:

-Sakura, não, você não pode morrer, perdi tudo na minha vida, não me resta mais ninguém a não ser você, por favor, Sakura, não vou suportar se eu perder você também, não me deixe, eu estou te implorando, fica comigo...

Sua voz falhou na última frase, eu não tinha forças nem pra tentar tranquilizá-lo mais, meus braços também perderam a força, caíram de seus ombros, moles, quase sem vida – assim como eu – ele me puxou com mais força para o seu abraço, passava a mão freneticamente em minha nuca, ouvi o choro de alguém ao nosso redor, o choro baixinho de Hinata quase me fez sorrir, ela e eu havíamos nos tornado grades amigas e era bom saber que ela se importava tanto comigo. Outra pessoa se aproximou de nós.

-Onde ela está?

A alegria que senti foi enorme ao reconhecer a voz de Tsunade-shishou. Ela havia saído do coma e estava lá, para tentar me salvar.

-Sasuke, deite-a para que eu possa ajudá-la.

Sasuke hesitou, mas obedeceu à ordem de Tsunade-shishou. Eu também não queria sair de seu abraço, pois se fosse para morrer ali, que fosse em seus braços.

A dor era forte, não conseguiria aguentar por muito tempo, busquei segurar a mão de Sasuke, ele apertou firme a minha, mas mais uma dor aguda em meu peito fez com que eu dessa vez gritasse, ouvi os passos de todos se aproximando, já não aguentava mais e com um suspiro cansado, perdi a consciência e não senti mais o toque de Sasuke em minha mão nem parte alguma de meu corpo.

_**...::oOo::...**_

Estava quente, o calor me fez acordar, tentei abrir os olhos, mesmo sabendo que isso não me ajudaria a reconhecer o lugar em que estava, não consegui, estava fraca, me veio à mente todas aquelas lembranças. Imaginei que tudo aquilo poderia ter sido apenas um sonho, alguém apertava minha mão, a segurava forte, nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados, uma alegria enorme tomou conta de meu corpo quando o ouvi me chamar, com certo tom de preocupação na voz.

-Sakura?

-...

Não contive um sorriso, minha alegria era enorme naquele momento.

-Sakura, você esta bem?

Segui a direção de sua voz, e com um grande sorriso no rosto eu disse:

-Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun...

Mais uma vez, senti a proximidade de seu rosto, sua respiração se mesclava a minha, mal podia esperar pra sentir de novo o gosto de sua boca na minha e mais uma vez, seu beijo foi incrível, parecia que aquele era de novo nosso primeiro beijo, como da primeira vez, me senti no céu, era até difícil acreditar o quão doce ele estava sendo comigo, sua mão afagava meu rosto carinhosamente, aproximou seu rosto de meu ouvido e disse:

-Eu também te amo...

E mais uma vez, seu beijo me tirou da realidade e me levou a um lindo sonho, que agora estava se tornando realidade...

:

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_**Owari...**_

_E aí meninas o que acharam da fic?_

_Espero que tenham gostado... Adorei escrevê-la! Ela já estava na minha mente perturbada há algum tempo. Eu já havia escrito ela em umas folhas avulsas por aí... Daí resolvi modificar algumas coisinhas e outras eu resolvi deixar mesmo._

_Mas, mudando um pouco de assunto..._

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Me deu uma dó da Sakura-chan..._ T.T

_Eu deixei ela cega... Aiiinnnn! _Ç.Ç

_Kyahhhhhh! Mas ela ficou com o Sasuke-kun! Que fofo!_ :3

_Sobre o título, eu sei que não tem nada a ver, mããããssss fazer o quê né? É melhor do que nada..._ u.u

_Gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês, por isso... Tchan tchan tchan tchan... (um minuto de suspense)_

_**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**_** =D**

_É isso… _

_Ah e um pudim pra cada review enviada! (o pudim é pra mim_ _claro_ u.u_)_

_Bjoks e até a próxima!_ =)

_PS: Desculpem qualquer errinho de português... Secomé né... -.-'_

_**xxx**_

_**Cris-chan***_

_**xxx**_


End file.
